Princess Twilight
by xSupernaturalFantasyx
Summary: It's been months since her visit to the human world, and her feelings for Flash Sentry hasn't died down. What happens when a match maker and love gets involved between these two characters? Will love happen? Or will it all be destroyed? Twilight Sparkle x Flash Sentry
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle stepped off the train with her five best friends. They began to walk towards the Crystal Empire when a voice spoke. "You girls need help?" Twilight looked behind her to see Flash Sentry. After her visit to the human world, the colt had grew on her, and she even thought of romance blooming in between the two. She found it, in the least, ridiculous that she could ever think of that. But why was her face heating up.

"Yes, I think we would like that." Rarity said, speaking for her friend. He nodded, and escorted them to the castle, Rarity caught up with Twilight. "So Twilight, what do you think of Flash?" She asked. Twilight's face heated up again.

"Rarity, I-I don't think he feels the same. I don't even know if he'll ever have time for me." Twilight said. She continued to walk to the castle, Rarity letting it sink in. Rarity, even though she was a hopeless romantic, knew Twilight and Flash belonged together. She was putting her hoof down, for her friends sake. She had to get them together. But how? She would have to get the girls together to knock some sense into both of them.

* * *

"Thank you again, Flash." Twilight said. "Especially for taking care of our luggage, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"But I wanted to. I'm here to help you, Twi." He said, and blushed. "Er…If I can call you that."

"It's alright, you can call me Twi or Twilight." She said, looking down after blushing. She moved her hoof around on the floor.

"Why don't you girls go get some rest? I'll come get you when dinner is ready." He said. Twilight nodded, and walked with her friends to their suite. They got their and Twilight was the first to drop on the king sized bed.

"This is absoulutely marvelous!" Rarity cooed.

"You got that Rare!" Dash said, zooming in and plopping down next to her purple fured friend. Twi felt the bed jump up, and groaned.

"A couple seconds, my eyes are only resting." She said. The girls snickered.

"Let's all go have a nap, shall we? It was a rather _long _train ride." Rarity said.

"Okay, I can do a nap, can you girls do a nap? I'm really tired, hey where is the rest of the beds? Oh wait this is a suite, so there are _other _rooms, silly billy!" Pinkie babbled on, running, more like hopping, to her room, that had balloons on it. The girls disappeared as Twilight fell into a small deep sleep.

* * *

"Twi? Twilight?" A distant voice said, a warm hoof pressed on her cheek and she felt herself smiling. "It's time for dinner." It said. She suddenly felt gentle warm breath on her neck, and that's what woke her up completely. Flash's face was inches from her own. "Oh, sorry." He said, and pulled back, the princess blushed hopelessly. Rarity came through yawning.

"That was such a refreshing nap. And such a _gentle _wake up. I knew if Pinkie or Rainbow Dash woke me up it wouldn't have been as gentle." She said. As if their names summoned them, the cotton candy pink haired mare and rainbow colored mare came through. Fluttershy and Applejack soon followed.

"Good evening girls." Fluttershy said, "Oh, and Flash Sentry."

"Evening to you to, Miss Fluttershy." He replied. "You can just call me Flash." He said, Fluttershy nodded. "Well are your Mane Six ready for dinner?" He said. They said yes and were escorted to the dining hall. Twilight saw Princess Cadence and quickly ran over to her, doing their usual greeting.

_Sunshine, sunshine_

_ Ladybugs awake!_

_ Clap your hooves,_

_ And do a little shake!_

"Twilie!" Her brother said, hugging her. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was also there. They all exchanged greetings and sat down to their meal. When dessert came out it was ice cream. They all finished, and Flash escorted Twilight back to the girls' suite. The girls stayed behind to catch up with the Princess' and Shining Armor.

"So you were friends with the Princess' before you became a princess yourself?" Flash asked.

"Yes Princess Celestia took me as her personal student. I helped Princess Luna on Nightmare Night to help ponies see she was a normal pony like everypony else." She explained.

"And Princess Cadence?" he asked curiously.

"My foalsitter." She said, they stopped outside her door. "Well this is my stop." She said.

"Yes it is." He said. She looked at the floor she didn't want this conversation to end. "Uh, Twi?" He asked, she looked up, and he was looking at the floor, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to…Uh…Nevermind." He said, about to walk away, but she gently grabbed his hoof.

"How about we go to the city tomorrow and find a place to eat?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean, yes. I would very much like that." He said. She smiled, and was about to go in when he planted a small kiss, a simple gesture on her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Princess Twilight." He said.

"See you tomorrow, Guard Flash Sentry." She whispered to the retreating colt.

"Ooooo!" Six voices said.

"Wait until Shinig Armor finds out!"

"Are you two dating now?"

"He better treat ya right, Twi, ya know I won't stand for it if he hurts ya."

"I _knew _this would happen! It's destiny!"

"Oh we should throw a party!"

"I'm so happy for you Twilight!" Princess Cadence said, hugging the young princess.

"Don't tell Shining Armor, I don't know Fluttershy, he will treat me right AJ, Rarity how did…Never mind, it's not a huge deal, Pinkie, and thanks Cadence." She said, returning her foalsitter's hug. "If you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep now." She said. The Mane Six went inside and went to their designated rooms. Twilight was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. "Oh dear Celestia, I'm scared. My heart feels like it's going to explode when I'm near him. But, I don't know if what I'm feeling is real. Or if he feels the same. Part, okay, more than a part. Ninety-nine percent of me, feels like I'm in love." Twilight turned on her side. "I…I hope I am." She said, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**xSFx: Sorry to keep you waiting, here you go.**

* * *

Twilight woke up to a sun shine morning brought by only Princess Celestia. She stretched her wings and legs. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her sleepy eyes were apparent, but that couldn't be helped. She was still tired from the train ride. She recalled last night and remembered her and Flash was going to lunch together, and walking around the city. She ran a comb through her hair, she had fell asleep on her side, so her mane was a little wavy, and it framed her face perfectly. She washed her face and went to the living room. The girls were already up, Pinkie's hair was a little flat since she had to wash it this morning. Apple Jack's hair was in a braid, Rainbow Dash's hair was already took care of and Fluttershy's hair was normal. "Where's Rarity?" She asked her friends.

"She's still in er' room, picking out an outfit." Applejack said, rolling her light green eyes. The girls, besides Apple Jack, giggled. "Where are you goin' Twi?" She asked her friend.

"I'm hanging out with Flash today. We're going to have lunch together as well." She said, walking to the door.

"Oooo!" Pinkie said, hopping around the other girls. "Are you gonna kiss him, huh? Areyouareyouareyou?" Twilight blushed.

"I-I don't know!" She said. "I'll see you girls around." She said, walking out the door to go with Flash who would be waiting at the castle's front door for her.

"Oh, girls where's Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"She's on a date with Flash Sentry!" Pinkie said, smiling at the purple maned mare. Rarity smiled.

"I do hope they end up together. I'll have to talk to Flash about taking her out tomorrow as well." Rarity said.

"There ya go again Rarity." AJ said.

"What are you talking about Apple Jack?" Rarity asked innocently.

"You're playing match maker." RD said.

"I am not! I just know a good couple when I see one." Rarity said, getting huffy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find an outfit for all of us to the ball next week." The mare said, and went to her room, when an idea occurred to her, she can get Flash to ask Twilight to the ball, if he won't while on the date. "It's perfect!" She shrieked.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rarity being Rarity." Fluttershy said. The girls giggled and headed out to the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Flash." Twilight said, catching up to the colt.

"It's alright. I'm just happy you showed up." Flash said. Twilight smiled at the ground, as they walked past shops. She looked in one window full of books. "You like to read?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you?" She asked.

"I read more fiction than I do non-fiction. But non-fiction is alright." He said. Twilight smiled as they entered the shop. The smell of tea and coffee wafted up their noses, and the smell of old pages got Twilight's mind going a mile a second.

"I like to read about knowledge. I'm the 'egg head' on the group." She said, as they made their way down the NF aisle. Flash laughed. It was a deep, but not too deep of a laugh. She smiled again. He was really nice.

"Sorry for laughing, but egg head? You don't seem like an egg head. You're interesting." He said, and blushed after what he realized he said. Twilight smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. And thanks." She said. She picked up a book about a magician she never heard of.

_"Those two are so cute!"_

_ "I know, are they dating?"_

_ "Is that Princess Twilight Sparkle?"_

_ "Is that one of the guards?" _

They both blushed and made their way to the fiction aisle. Flash pointed out some good books, and Twilight picked them up to buy them. "Don't worry, you can borrow them from me." He said.

_"Awww!" _The two workers cooed. They were whispering, but it didn't prevent the two from hearing them. Twilight blushed.

"Thank you Flash." She said. He got a couple of books and they moved to the cashier, and Flash paid for the books. "Thank you again, Flash, let me repay you." She said, about to pull some bits out, when he stopped her.

"No, no, think of it as a present for your return from the second world." He whispered to her so nopony else could hear them. Twilight still blushed.

"You know about that?" She whispered back.

"Yes, Princess Luna told me." He said in his normal voice. Twilight nodded, and his stomach rumbled. "Pardon me Princess."

"It's alright, and you can call me Twi or Twilight, remember? Is it lunch time already? How long were we in there for?" She asked. He chuckled.

"It's thirty minutes past one. Want to go eat?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

Rarity sat down in her room, after constructing her friends' dresses. She began to construct her plan for Flash to ask Twilight out. She decided that tomorrow night, if they didn't have a date, she (with the help of her friends) would put on a romantic setting. A dinner date, and would hopefully get Flash to ask her out. And she knew the location. She smiled as she skipped down to lunch. Her friends were out in the Crystal Empire looking at the scenery with Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence. Princess Luna was the only one there. She went to the Princess's room and gently knocked. The door opened and the Princess of the Night stood before her.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out for lunch, Flash." Twilight said as they made their way back to the castle.

"It was my pleasure, Twi." Flash replied. Twilight grinned as they went inside the castle. "This was fun. I don't get to do this very often." Flash said.

"Me either. I've been sent to a lot of places recently. This was nice. We have to do it sometime again." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I mean yes, yes we do." Flash said. Twilight pecked his cheek. "Goodbye, Miss Twilight."

"Goodbye, Mr. Flash." She replied. She watched as he disappeared around a corner before going in. She was ambushed by four of the Mane Six.

"I saw everything! Let's throw a party now!"

"That was so adorable!"

"Was yur date nice, Twi?"

"He seems nice."

"Where's Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure." Apple Jack said. Twilight bit her bottom lip as she wondered where her friend was.

* * *

"Er...Flash Sentry?" Rarity asked as she walked down the hallway. The blue maned colt turned around/

"Yes, Miss Rarity?" He questioned the mare.

"Er...Do you like Twilight?" She asked, and saw his blush.

"...Y-Yes I do..Er...Pardon me but why are you asking me this?" He asked her, trying to hide it, and not look at the mare.

"I was wondering if you were goign to ask her to the ball. Princess Luna gives you permission to." She said, and he looked up, shock in his eyes.

"You would do that for your friend?" He asked.

"I want to see my friend happy. I have the whole 'asking her out' thing planned. Go ask her out for tomorrow night, and meet her in the garden. We'll have everything planned." Rarity said, she began to walk to the suite. Flash smiled as he began to do the night shift. They didn't notice the white colt who was eavesdropping.

* * *

** xSFx: Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm writing something else, so yeah. See you guys in Chapter Three. Also I do not own MLP: FiM Hasbro has every right to them. I only own this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shining Armor had walked into his sister's room the next morning. Half angry and half happy. Angry because his little sister never told him about one of his soldiers falling for her, happy because she was finally thinking about something else than learning. He had heard Rarity and Flash Sentry talking to each other about him asking her out for tonight. He had decided that on one side, it would distract both of them from their work. One the other side, both of them did throw their selves into work. They're practically drowning in it. Flash Sentry had been going out with a mare for a couple of months. He had walked in on her with another colt, she had been cheating on him. Twilight had always relied on her books, knowledge, and now, her friends. The only reason why she had drowned herself in her work is because nopony could understand her views on certain things. Like with Pinkie's twitching tail. He saw his sister make movement of waking up.

"Twi, we need to talk." He said.

"Can't it wait for when I wake up?" She asked.

"You're up." He replied coldly. She sat up and rubbed her hooves over her eyes.

"Did somepony wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked, teasing him.

"No. A little birdy told me you and one of my guard's had a date last night." He said. And the birdy was himself since he had heard Rarity and Flash talking. Twilight bit her lip and looked at the ground, preparing herself for one of the following: Punishment or Never seeing Flash again. Shining Armor sucked in a big breath, and released it. She peeked up at him from her messy bangs, making his anger wash away. She _did _seem happy, more happy than any book could bring her when she was with Flash. And Flash seemed happy, he hadn't been working as late as he used to, he would be going to the dorms earlier than usual, the second his shift went off, so he could talk to his mom and sister in letter about a mare he liked. Shining Armor knew this because he had to check the dormitories every now and then, so he got to snoop.

"If you're mad at me, just say so. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to come up with a decent punishment for me." Twilight said, in a quiet calm voice.

"...I was mad...And I was also happy. For both of you...Flash..." Shining Armor paused. Twilight knew it was hard for him to think about his feelings when ever she had dated somepony. He sighed, and sat down next to her. "I'm happy for you, that you're not focusing on your studies as much as you used to. When you was back here, in Canterlot, all you did was study, study, and study. When Celestia took you to Ponyville, I was happy that you would make friends...And you did, formed the Mane Six, and created special relationships between all of you. Now look at you," he said, pausing, wrapping a hoof around his sisters shoulders, her feathers tickled his under arm, and he smiled. "You're a princess Twi, a beautiful, lovely princess, that any colt who could ever date you would be lucky." He said, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They kept quiet, and Twilight pouted for a second.

"Then why were you mad?" She asked him. He sighed.

"I was mad because you didn't tell me. I found out because somepony else told me." He said. "I was also mad at Flash, for taking my baby sister away from me. I was scared you would forget about me as well." He said, looking at Twilight, who looked back up at him.

"I would never forget about you, Shining Armor. You're my big brother best friend forever!" She said, "You understand me a little more than anypony else can. I mean, the girls also know me like you, but they don't know what we've been through together." She said. She hugged him, and he hugged back. "Whether we like it or not, we're siblings, and we love each other." She said.

* * *

The girls started to head out to the dining hall, and sat down at the dining table. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence was discussing something in low voices. They turned once they saw the Mane Six enter the dining hall. Princess Celstia stood up, her mane was held back in a braid, showing she had just woke up, Princess Luna fell in next, her hair was curly from asleep with it wet, she had also just woke up. Princess Cadence's hair was normal, although the dark circles in her eyes showed she was either anxious, or just woke up. "Please take a seat girls." Princess Celestia said. The girls sat along the table, facing each other. They didn't look at one another, but gave their full attention to the Princesses.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Is it another pony taking over Equestria again?" Apple Jack asked. The girls began to give voice to their questions. Celestia sighed, and raised a hoof as if to silence them.

"Please, hold your questions." She said. She gave Rarity a small smile, since her sister told her about the surprise date that evening. "You all know, how we have a ball every now and then, not necessarily the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said. The girls nodded. "Well, this year, even though it seems foalish, it's a Colt-Ask-Mare ball." She said, and saw Twilight blush, she gave a small chuckle, the other girls looked at each other, besides Rarity, uneasy about the situation.

"I dunno Princess, a Colt-ask-Mare?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It seems uber-cool!" Pinkie squealed.

"I-I don't k-know if anypony w-will ask m-me." Fluttershy said, moving her hoof in circles on the table cloth.

"Don't worry darling! I'm _positive _somepony will ask you. You're a nice filly!" Rarity said.

"Yeah, I'll have trouble with colts askin' _me_. In case ya haven't noticed I'm not all filly-like unlike you and Rare-" Applejack was cut off by a closing door. A empty chair was next to her as Twilight had left the room, leaving the girls, and Princess' staring in the direction she went. The gardens.

* * *

**xSFx: Sorry bout not updating, I think I cut this one short :$ I was away on a trip...And yeah. Okay, now I have a...*cough* request of you guys. *stares at floor, kicking dirt* I need some OCs in the next following chapters asking the girls beside Twilight to go to the ball. You can submit your character to me by PM and PM only. I will not accept entries in the review section. Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight had ran out of the room. She didn't know exactly where she was going, she just _had _to get out of that room. She didn't know _why _Princess Celestia had to bring up the ball. She didn't really hear what else she talked about because she had wondered if Flash would ask her to the ball. _What are you thinking?_ She had asked herself. _You went on one date, only _one _date_. Thinking about it know, she couldn't really dismiss the homecoming dance whether he knew about it or not, so in a way it was, if she could remember correctly, _two _dates. One in the human world, one in the pony world. She sighed, and her attention went to some worker ponies who were setting up the ball decorations. Somehow she made it to the ballroom. Some began to head out to the gardens. Interest sparked with curiosity and she began to follow them.

"Halt, Princess." A voice said in a teasing manner. She smiled a little as she recognized the voice. She turned around and came face to face with Flash.

"And why is that, good sir?" She asked, teasing him as well. He returned her smile as he continued.

"A beautiful mare should not be alone. What if something happened to you?" He asked her. She blushed, and looked at the floor, making her hoof go in circles on the marble floor. Flash smiled at her, and without him wanting to, though he didn't resist, his hoof gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up so her eyes would come off the ground and she had to look at him. When she finally looked back up at him, her heart beat in wonder and excitement as he leaned towards her. She watched him as the space between them got smaller, he went slow, as if not to scare her. She began to lean as well, closing the space between them, one inch at a time.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Luna were in awe that Twilight would act in such a way. Celestia turned her attention to the girls as the slowly, but steadily returned to their conversation on who would ask them to the ball. "You'd be surprised, we know a few colts who would be interested," Celestia began, "they may even be here by the time of the ball." She said, knowing some of the colts who had to come, since she invited them. The girls shrugged and Rarity sighed.

"I know who Rarity wants to ask er'." Applejack said, in a teasing tone, causing the mare to blush.

"H-How do you k-know?" She stuttered.

"You talked about him since you came back from your stay Canterlot!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Fancy Pants _this_! Fancy Pants _that_!" Pinkie mimicked her friend, who blushed two more shades red.

"Didn't you once say he held your hoof during that party of Twilight's?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity blushed deeper, than the girls ever seen. She touched her left hoof subconsciously, causing the girls to snicker.

"Oh stop acting so...so _foalish!_" Rarity argued, her blush fading a bit, but was clearly still on her face. "Now if you excuse me, I have _work _to do!" She said, and stormed out of the room. The girls burst into laughter after their friend left. Princess Cadence only smiled at them.

* * *

Flash's lips captured her's ever so gently, as if she was a delicate flower in a foreign garden. She slowly returned the kiss, being that he was the first one to not force himself on her like the other colts she went out with. She felt her face heat up, as he slowly pulled away from her. He placed his forehead on her's, and he blushed. "Forgive me, Princess, but I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said, causing Twilight to blush more.

"It's quite alright." She said, her voice a whisper. "I-I liked it." She said, causing him to blush.

"Princess Twilight?" He asked, a voice unsure, and shy. She looked into his eyes, and blushed, he had been watching her. He felt warm, and inviting. He was gentle, and nice. She liked him. No...She..._loved _him.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, her voice stuttering, making her seem cute in Flash's eyes.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go star gazing with me tonight?" He asked her.

"I would love to." She said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Is eight alright?"

"It's perfect." She replied. He smiled, and gently kissed her forehead, before saying farewell and walking away. She blushed, remembering how his lips felt on her own and her forehead.

"Ah love, it's such a beautiful thing isn't?" She heard an Irish accent say. She turned around to see a gray pegasus with a orange fire mine. It was neatly messy, it was well groomed and short. He had a cannon and two naval cutlasses over it. His eyes were a cobalt blue. He had on a black jacket and a faded red t-shirt.

"I'm sorry...But who are you?" She asked.

"I apologize, ma'am. My name is Stormcloud. Lieutenant Commander Stormcloud, if I might add. I am part of the Navy here in Equestria. Princess Celestia has requested most of the navy on shore leave, she invited most of them to the upcoming ball. Myself included." He quickly responded. "I am to guess, you are Princess Twilight, whom I have yet met?" He asked her.

"Yes, nice meeting you." She said, she shook his hoof, and he shook her's. "So, do you have a date to the ball? I'm guessing you do?" She asked him.

"Actually no. I have yet to ask someone, though I know a colt will be asking you, Princess." He replied, giving her a smile. She smiled back. "Well I must be going, I have to meet Princess Celestia, and the other Princess' aside from you, to let them know I am here." He said, he bowed slightly and went towards the dining hall.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had been sitting there in the dining hall, it was lunch and Rarity soon returned except for Twilight, who was doing who knows what. The thick oak wood door opened, it didn't spark much interest in her really, until she heard some of the girls gasp in admiration, or surprise. Curiosity got the best of her as she turned around to see _him_. He was a pegasus just like her and Fluttershy. He had gray coat and a orange fire mane. He had a cannon and two naval cutlasses that crossed over the cannon as a cutie mark. His cobalt blue eyes met with her's, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks a little. He formed a small grin on his lips, and walked past her. He wore a black jacket and faded red t-shirt. His scent engulfed her in a different world, she faded out a little. AJ nudged her friend so she would pay attention to Princess Celestia.

"Ladies, this Lt. Cmdr. Stormcloud. He is here for the ball. Please treat him with you best manners." She said, she looked at Rainbow Dash with a glint in her eye. Stormcloud sat down next to the Princess', talking about protection for the castle. Celestia politely interrupted him. "Sir, how about I introduce you to five of the mane six?" She asked, and he nodded slowly.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Iliketothrowpartiesandbakecakesandcupcakesandhavef unwithmy-" She gasped for air, "friends, I'mintheManeSixandyourintheNavy, soinawaywe'realmost-" She got cut off by Stormcloud.

"Nice meeting you Pinkie Pie." He said, an irish accent tickled their ears slightly, finding her happiness amusing.

"Pardon my friend, Sir, I'm Rarity I'm also part of the Mane Six, I like to design clothes." She said.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Rarity." He replied, admiring her way of politeness and generosity.

"Hello Mr. Stormcloud, I'm Applejack, I help run the fam'ly business of Apple Acres." AJ said, bowing ever so slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Applejack. Apple Acres? Isn't that where quality apples are grown?" He asked, liking her honesty.

"U-Uh...I-I'm F-Fluttershy. I-I t-take care of animals, their so nice." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He said, finding her kindness sweet.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm really fast, I like to race any pegasi I can and keep to it." She said.

"Well, Miss Rainbow Dash, aren't you loyal? Nice to meet you." He said, giving her a smile. She blushed slightly and continued to eat.

* * *

**xSFx: And so the OCs begin to appear! Not to mention a kiss, well two, if you count the forehead *wiggles eyebrows since I can't do it in real life* Hope you enjoyed! 3**

** Lt. Cmdr. Stormcloud belongs to MaverickHunter13**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight peered at herself in the mirror. Her mane was curled, and she was wearing a light peach color dress. Her shoes where a silver strap on, a little off of the floor. Her makeup complimented her skin tone and the dress. She heard the girls get relentless, and sighed. She gave her reflection a smile. "Their as excited as they are anxious, eh?" She asked herself and giggled.

"Twilight, come one, dear, we wish to see you before your date with Flash!" Rarity called from the living room. Twilight sighed, and turned her back to the mirror, and opened the door. She walked into the living room slowly, the girls talking about the ball, even Rainbow Dash who seemed to be blushing slightly. Pinkie Pie noticed her first and gasped in awe. Twilight looked down at her hooves, and looked back up at the girls. "Twilight, you make that simple dress, look stunning." Rarity said.

"Twilight, ya truly look like a princess!" Applejack said.

"You're so pretty!" Fluttershy cooed.

"Flash is going to like what he sees!" Pinkie pie said, nudging Twilight playfully.

"You guys have a good time!" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight smiled.

"Thank you girls. I'll see you later on tonight." Twilight said as she left the room, heading towards the garden where Flash asked her to go.

Twilight had been nervously thinking about the date all the time she was getting ready by her friends. She had wondered if he really _wanted _to stargaze tonight, or did it for her sake. Then at the moment she would remember that he kissed her, _twice_. She lightly blushed remembering how close he got to her, closer than any friend should get. So...Where they more than friends? He did kiss her, and she kissed him back. She shook the thought from her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking about this. It was a night of relaxing and looking at the stars. She was going to have a fun time with Flash tonight. She was greeted at the gardens entrance by Flash. He smiled, and kissed her forehead. She blushed, and he gently took her hook in his, guiding her to where they would watch the stars.

"So, what else is happening tonight?" Twilight asked him.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, I thought, _'Why not watch it with the most beautiful mare I know?'_." Flash said, giving her a small smile. She smiled, and blushed. She had to stop doing that. He always made her feel weak, like he could protect her, save her, and...love her maybe? She looked up at the colt she loved. He had orange fur and a dark blue mane. His eyes where a lighter blue than his hair, and he had made his hair slightly going to one side for tonight. He was wearing a nice t-shirt and jacket.

They stopped at a little opening. A water fountain was in the center, it had a pegasus on it, the pegasus was soaring, and she was smiling, her eyes open, and ready for battle. The flowers carried a soft fragrance to Twilight and Flash. She looked beneath the water fountain and saw a little picnic for the both of them. She looked at Flash who just smiled and gestured for her to sit down. She smiled a small smile, and sat down, and he sat down in front of her, opening the picnic basket.

* * *

"Uh, RD, where are ya goin'?" Applejack asked, making the female pegasus stop.

"Uh, no where AJ, where are _you _going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To the living room, it's movie night, member?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, I was...er...going to go get some fresh air." Rainbow Dash said.

"I sorry, Applejack, but I have to cancel to." Fluttershy said. "Someone in the city needs me to look at their pets. A dog and a parrot. They're both sick." She explained, and went outside, her saddle bag on her.

"And I was going to help her!" RD said, running after the mare.

"I thought she was going for fresh air." Applejack said, returning to the movie.

* * *

Rainbow Dash warily explored the gigantic castle, scared she might get lost. "What are you doing out here so late?" an Irish accent asked. She quickly smiled, and dropped it before turning around.

"I was walking around. Even though I'm part of the Mane six, I haven't been here a whole lot, so I decided to get acquainted with it." She explained, looking into the cobalt blue eyes of Lt. Cmdr. Stormcloud. He raised an eyebrow.

"At night?" He asked. She slightly smiled at this, since he couldn't see it.

"Well, yes. I like most things at night." She admitted. "Things seem prettier at night." She said.

"Oh...Well, mind if I accompany you?" He asked. She screamed on the inside, while on the outside she remained as cool and calm as she would in a race.

"Sure, let's go." She said, he began walking with her, looking at the scenery pointing out things that she would give answers to, comment on it, or simply shrug. They were quiet for the most part until her took her back to her room. "Thank you for walking with me." She said.

"My pleasure." He said, bowing slightly. "I'll see you around?" He said, asking it like a question, surprising Rainbow Dash the slightest.

"Yes, thank you again." She said, smiling as he walked away.

* * *

Fluttershy walked down the paved roads to a small house. She silently knocked on the door and it swung open. A mare with a kind face, purple mane, and green fur, her cutie mark was a heart. She seemed anxious, "Are you Fluttershy?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Fluttershy said, "Are you Heart Kare?" She asked, the mare nodded, and disappeared. Fluttershy entered the small home, noticing photos of family, animals, and foals. "Where are the patients?" She asked, following her after a short pause.

"They're in here. Peteri has a cold and Finn has the sniffles." Heart Kare explained.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said. She entered the room, noticing the bird sniffling, and the dog sneezing. She immediately flew to them. She began getting out medicine and special food. She fed them and gave them medicine. She worked, and Heart Kare watched, bringing things for her when she politely asked.

"Thank you!" She said, as Fluttershy hovered away.

"Your welcome!" She called back as she saw a figure in the distance entering the castle.

* * *

Twilight and Flash had ate til they couldn't hold anymore, now they were lying down on the blanket, watching as falling stars zoomed past. "Twilight?" Flash asked.

"Yes, Flash?" She asked, looking at him, he looked over at her, and slightly blushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Flash asked. Twilight smiled.

"I would love to." She said Flash smiled, and scooted closer, putting an arm around the Princess.

* * *

**xSFx: Hello readers of _Princess Twilight _I apologize I did not update yesterday. I'm not going to be updating as much as I used to. I have school starting tomorrow, but I'll still update. Just when I can, so don't worry about that, mkay? Loves :)**

** Lt. Cmdr. Stormcloud belongs to MaverickHunter13**

** The figure in the distance belongs to MetalHead55**


End file.
